Elder Scrolls V Skyrim: In the Game
by Devil56
Summary: A 23 year old gets transported into his favorite game. After escaping the fiasco at Helgen, he will soon realize that his choices may affect things more that the game ever did. He will face many adventures to see if there is some way he can get back home. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1 Unbound part 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Skyrim or any of it's characters cept any OCs.

A young looking man slowly opened his eyes. His vision was blurry, but cleared after a few seconds. He noticed his hands were bound together by leather. He slowly looked around and saw he was in a cart being drivin by horse by what looked like a mideval imperial soldier. He was also not the only one in the carriage. In front of him was a well toned man with blond hair dressed in light armor with a blue cloth wrapped around the cuirass. Sitting next to the man was a poor looking fellow in rags, looking edgy, and a little peeved.

Lastly, sitting next to the young man was another large man with the same hair as the one infront of him, but darker. He was dressed in black clothes and a muffle was tied to his mouth. The young man sighed and looked at his bound hands._ "Great...somehow I'v been transported into the world of Skyim...oh well. It might be fun."_ His thoughts were interupted by the man infront of him when he spoke to him.

"Hey, you. You're finally awake." said the man. The young man turned to the older one. "yeah I am. But damn I'v got a headach." he said in discomfort while holding his head. He looked back up. "So who are you?" he asked. He knew already since he played the game more times than he can count, but decided to just play along with things. The man smiled. "Ralof of Riverwood. Stormcloak army. True Son of Skyrim." he said proudly. "and who might you be, lad?" The young man thought about saying his real name, but decided since he was in a video game, he'd use some other name. Plus he diddnt like his name very much.

"Name's Leon. Nice to meet ya." Ralof nodded his head before speaking again. "You were trying to cross the border, right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and Lokir, that thief over there." he nodded his head over the dirty Nord in rags beside him. Said Nord sneered at Ralof. "Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell." Lokir then turned to Leon. "You there. You and me - we shouldn't be here. It's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants." Leon just shrugged. "ehh, dont think it matters much now, man." he said in an uncarring tone.

"He's right. We're all borthers and sisters in binds now, thief." Ralof said. The Imperial driver turned his head towards us briefly saying "Shut up back there!" before turning back to the road. "Why don't YOU mind your own damn buissness, asswipe." Leon said to the soldier. The Imperial turned his head and sneered at Leon who was smirking while Ralof chuckled at the young man's bravery. The Imperial just grumbled to himself and turned back to the road. Ralof stopped chuckling and leaned forward slightly. "Not a fan of the Empire, eh?" he asked. "Nope" Leon said plainly. Ralof chuckled again at the short answer and leaned back again.

Lokir turned his head to the Nord infront of him. "And what's wrong with HIM, huh?" Ralof became a bit agitated at the thief's words. "Watch your tongue! You're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King." he snapped. Lokir turned back to Ulfric in surprise. "Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You're the leader of the rebellion. But if they've captered you...oh gods, where are they taking us?" Ralof sighed. "I don't know where we're going, but Sovengarde awaits." Lokir started to panic. "No, this can't be happening. This isnt happening!" After a moment of silence Ralof spoke to Lokir. "Hey, what village are you from horse thief?" "Why do you care?" Lokir snapped. "A Nord's last thoughts should be of home." The thief was silent before answering. "R-Rorikstead. I'm...I'm from Rorikstead."

Ralof turned to Leon. "How bout you, Leon? Where are you from?" Leon looked at Ralof as he continued. "I'v never seen clothes like yours before. In fact I'd say theres nothing like those in all of Tamriel. So I have to ask...just where are you from?" Leon suspected his clothes would be a topic at some point or another. He was dressed in a red long-sleeve shirt with dark grey sleeves. On his shirt were two disturbing looking human skulls and in the background illegible and faded words were writtin in various places on the torso. He wore black jean pants, black New Balance shoes, and white socks.

He looked back at Ralof. "Not from around here. Far from it actually." Ralof raised an eyebrow. "How far?" Leon looked away from the Nord. "Pretty far." he answered in a soft voice. Ralof knew Leon wasint going to continue the conversation and decided not to pry any further. Suddenly, another voice spoke out. "General Tullius, sir! The headsman's waiting!" Leon looked up and saw they had arivved in Helgen. "Good. Let's get this over with." Another voice said who Leon guessed was Tullius. Lokir began to panic again, much to Leon's anoyance. "Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynareth, Akatosh. Divines, please help me!" Leon only shook his head. Hearing this wuss whine in the game was bad enough, but hearing it in person? Leon was tempted to just knock the guy's lights out, but chose not too. Poor bastrard was gonna die anyway.

"Look at him, General Tullius the Millitary Governor." Ralof said with disdain. Leon looked up and saw the "good general" speaking to a Thalmor agent. "And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves. I bet they had something to do with this." Ralof said with more venom. "Wouldn't surprise me." Leon said. Ralof looked around and sighed. "This is Helgen. I used to be sweet on a girl here. I wonder if Vilod is still making that mead with juniper berries mixed in." Ralof laughed softly. "It's funny. When I was a boy, Imperial walls used to make me feel so safe." Leon chuckled lightly. "Talk about irony." Ralof chuckled as well.

A young boy's voice spoke up. "Who are they, daddy? Where are they going?" Leon looked to his left a saw a boy with his parents watching them. "You need to go inside, little cub." the father said. "Why? I wanna watch the soldiers." the boy said. "Inside the house. Now." the father said sternly. "Yes, pappa." the boy said dejected. "Ha, kids." Leon said. "Whoooa!" the Imperial drive said as the carraige came to a stop. Then a harsh female voice snapped. "Get these prisoners out of the carts! Move it!" "Why are we stopping?" Lokir asked in a panicked voice. "Why do you think? End of the line." Ralof said calmly. "Yeah. So at least TRY to go out with SOME shred of dignity, will ya?" Leon told the horse thief. Ralof nodded to Leon. "Well, let's go then. Should'nt keep the gods waiting for us." Leon only nodded slowly. Though something in his gut told him he wasint gonna die here.

Once again, Lokir started panicking. "No, wait! We're not rebels!" Ralof spoke up. "As Leon said, thief, face your death with SOME courage." But Lokir persisted. "You've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!" As Leon and his fellow prisoners exited the cart, the bossy female Imperial spoke again. "Step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time." Ralof sighed as he stepped out the cart and stood beside Leon. "Empire loves thier damn lists." Leon scoffed. "No shit." Then a male Nord beside the female, who Leon knew to be Hadvar, started calling out the names from the list.

"Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." Ulfric silently walked to the block. "It has been an honor, Jarl Ulfric!" Ralof said proudly. Then his name was called and went up to the block. Next was poor Lokir. "Lokir of Rorikstead." Hadvar called. "No, I'm not a rebel! You can't do this!" Then the little rat actually tried to run for it. "Halt!" the female officer shouted. "You're not gonna kill me!" Lokir yelled as he ran. "Archers!" The officer yelled and the horse thief's life came to an end as an arrow pierced his back and he fell face first to the ground, dead. _"Serves him right."_ Leon thought. "Anyone ELSE feel like running" the officer said glaring at Leon as if daring him to run. Leon just flipped her off. Before the officer could say anymore, Hadvar interrupted. "Wait. You there. Step forward." Leon calmly stepped forward with a slight swagger. If he WAS gonna die, he may as well make the most of it.

"Who are you?" Hadvar asked with confusion. "Name's Leon. I'd say "Nice to meet you", but I wouldn't mean it." Hadvar looked at the list and shook his head. "No...this isn't right. Captain. What should we do? He's not on the list." "To hell with the list. They ALL die today." the female Imperial said with finallity. Hadvar looked about to protest, but instead sighed. "By your orders, Captain." He said in defeat. He turned back to Leon with sympathy in his eyes. "I'm sorry, friend. We'll make sure your remains are returned to...umm...where are you from?" Leon glared at the Nord. "I'm from a little town called "None of your Damn Buisness". Hadvar looked startled at the hostility in Leon's voice, but recovered quickly. "Fine. I suppose you'll be buried here in Skyrim then. Follow the captain, prisoner." Leon stroad up to the block and stood in line next a Stormcloak slodier who stood next to Ralof. Leon and Ralof nodded to each other before turning thier attention to General Tullius as he spoke to Ulfric.

"Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his king and usurp his throne." Ulfric, with his mouth still muffled, only growled at Tullius. "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace." Suddenly, what sounded like a roar was heard in the distance. Everyone, including Leon, looked around in the sky for the source. "What was that?" Hadvar asked. "It's nothing. Carry on." Tullius said as though he never heard the sound. "Yes, General Tullius." the Captain said loyaly. "_What a bitch._" Leon thought. The Captain turned to the preistess of Arkay. "Give them their last rites." The priestess raised her hands in the air. "As we commend your souls to Aetherius, blessings of the Eight Divines upon you, for you are the salt and earth of Nirn, our beloved-" "For the love of Talos, shut up and let's get this over with." She was rudly interupted by the Stormcloak Leon was standing next to as he walked up to the block. "As you wish." the priestess said a bit put off.

"Come on! I havin't got all morning!" Leon couldn't help but smirk. "Dude's got moxie." He said out loud. The imperial captain forced the impatient Stormcloak onto the block. "My ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?" Were his last words before the headsman brought his axe down on him and his head fell into the crate infront of the block. The captain moved the body away with her foot. Leon heard various voices throughout the area. "You Imperial bastards!" "Justice!" "Death to the Stormcloaks!" Ralof spoke calmly. "As fearless in death as he was in life." The captain pointed at Leon next. "Next, that smartmouthed fetcher!" Leon looked mock surpised. "Oh my turn already? You must really dig me, babe." he said as he winked and clicked his tongue twice. The captain's eye twitched while the other Stormcloaks laughed at Leon's shinanigans.

The laughter ceased as the distant roar was heard again. "There it is again. Did you hear that?" Hadvar asked. "I said, next prisoner!" the captain snapped. "Well, someones got her panties in a twist today." Leon said which earned more laughter from the Stormcloaks. Even a couple Imperials snickered. The captain looked just about to run her blade through Leon's gut. "As for the rest of the Imperials. You guys may have been a proud Empire once. But ever since that whole White-gold Concordant buisness, you've all become a bunch of pussies kissing the Thalmor's ass in order to prevent them from wipping you out. But just you wait and see. Soon, they'll start offing Imperials they think diddn't suck their dicks good enough."

At this point, the Stormcloaks were laughing so hard, they were kneeling on the ground holding thier sides as best they could with their bonded hands while the Imperials glared hatefully at Leon as he slandered the Empire. Ulfric, though he wasn't laughing, was finding this rather amusing. He'd never heard anyone slander the Empire in such a way before. "ENOUGH!" Tullius shouted and the laughter slowly ceased. He walked to Leon, grabbed him by his shirt, and pulled him forward so they were almost face to face.

"If you weren't going to die already, I'd have run my sword right through your skull for such insults to our Empire." the General said venomously. Leon however wasn't phased. "And if my hands weren't tied together, I'd have taken your sword and jammed it straight into your ass." he said with equal venom. General Tullius only growled as he shoved Leon towards the block. "Procede with the execution!" he snapped as he stomped back to where he was standing before. Hadvar nodded slowly. "To the block, prisoner. Nice and easy." Leon walked to the block, again with a slight swagger. "Alright." As he stopped beside the Captain he winked at her. "Been fun, chickita." Which earned him a hard slap from the woman, which only made Leon chuckle.

"It's cool. You're not really my type anyway." The captain shoved Leon on the block and stomped on his back rather hard, causing him to grunt in discomfort. "_Wow. Payback really IS a bitch_" he thought to himself. As he looked up at the headsman about to bring his axe down, the roar was heard again, this time accompanied by a large black figure in the sky aproaching. "What in Oblivion is that!?" shouted the General. "Sentries! What do you see?" the Captain called out. "It's in the clouds!" Then the large creature landed on the watch tower looking down on the people. "Dragon!" A female Stormcloak shouted. When the dragon spotted Leon, it felt as though he was looking into his very soul as they locked eyes with each other. Leon knew this dragon well. Here at last was the black dragon Alduin, the World Eater. "What the hell took you so long?" Leon wispered.

**Empty by Combichrist plays**

Alduin raised his head in the sky and unleashed his Thu'um, changing the weather in the sky. Fireballs began raining down on Helgen as everyone ran for their lives. Leon was thrown off his feet and hit his head. His vision blurred for a few moments before he heard a voice. "Hey Leon! Get up! Come on, the gods won't give us another chance!" he looked up and saw it was Ralof trying to snap him out of it. Leon got up as quickly as he could and follwed Ralof. As his vision cleared, he looked around. The town was in complete chaos. The buildings were already burning down, several people were dead or dying, the imperials were shooting arrows at Alduin, though they did little good, and Alduin himself continued to burn the town and kill it's people.

Leon and Ralof made it to a watchtower where Jarl Ulfric and a few surviving Stormcloaks were holed up. Leon noticed his hands were still bonded and looked around for something to cut them off. He noticed a couple of sharp looking rocks next to the wounded Stormcloaks and went over to cut his bonds. As he worked, he heard Ralof speak. "Jarl Ulfric! What is that thing? Could the legends be true?" "Legends don't burn down villages." Ulfric said in a contiplating tone. A roar was heard just outside. "We need to move! Now!" Leon's bonds finally came off as Ulfric said that. Leon massaged his wrists before flexing them. "Up through the tower, Leon. Let's go!" Leon took the lead as he and Ralof ran up the stairs. They came up to a Stormclaok moving some rocks out of the way. "Just need to get this ruble out of the way." Suddenly, Alduin's head busted in the tower, fried the poor soldier, then flew off. Leon and Ralof looked out the hole and notice a building acroos from them. "See the Inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going!" "Yeah but-" Leon tried to protest but Ralof cut him off. "Go! We'll follow when we can!" Leon nodded and, after a moment's hesitation, leaped across and landed on the wooded floor.

After looking around briefly, he ran across the building and jumped to the bottom floor. As he left the Inn, he heard Hadvar yelling. "Hamling, you need to get over here! Now!" Leon looked ahead and saw the boy Hamling standing before his injured father. Leon sighed. "_Poor kid._" Hamling reluctantly left his father and ran towards Hadvar. "That a boy. You're doing great." Just as he reached Hadvar, Alduin landed infron of the boy's father. "Torolf!" Hadvar yelled. Alduin blasted Torolf with his fire breath. "Gods...everyone get back!" Hadvar yelled as he and Hamling moved to an older looking man in iron armor. As Alduin flew away, Leon walked up to the three. "Man, look at this circus. Anyone got any popcorn?" They all turned and saw Leon smirking. "Still alive, Leon? Stay close if you wanna stay that way. Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defense!" "Gods guid you, Hadvar." Gunnar said as Hadvar and Leon left.

"Stay close to the wall!" Hadvar shouted as he and Leon ran through the dying town. As they passed more imperial soldiers they heard Tullius yell. "Hadvar! Into the keep, soldier! We're leaving!" The Imperials contiued shooting arrows and spells at Alduin as the duo ran for the keep. "It's fucking chaos out here!" Leon shouted. Hadvar nodded in agreement. "it's you and me, Leon. Stay close!" They made it to the keep when they ran into Ralof, now armed with an iron war axe.

"Ralof! You damned traitor. Out of my way!" Ralof had a smug look on his face. "We're escaping, Hadvar! You're not stopping us this time!" As the two argued, Leon was watching Alduin take out more Imperials. Dragons were always his favorite creatures as a kid. Even though he was an evil bastard trying to destroy the world, he really couldn't help but admire the guy as he soared gracfully through the air. "Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovengarde!" Ralof and Hadvar ran towards different entrances to the keep and both called out to Leon. "Leon! Come on, into the keep!" "With me, Leon! Let's go!" Leon already made his point he had no love for the Empire so he ran inside with Ralof. He was better company anyway.

**Music ends**

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2 Unbound part 2

As Ralof and Leon entered the keep, they came into a small room with a caged door on either side. Ahead, they spotted a dead Stormcloak soldier near a table. Leon had alwaysed wondered how he died. He assumed he was mortally injured trying to escape the chaos outside. When he made here, it seems he had finally sucumbed to his wounds. Ralof kneeled beside his fallen comrade and placed a hand on him. After a moment of silence, he slowly stood up again. "We'll meet again in Sovengarde, brother." he said reverently.

He looked at Leon. "Looks like we're the only ones who made it. That thing was a dragon. No doubt. Just like in the children's stories and legends. The Harbingers of the End Times." Leon just shrugged. "Yeah, maby. But I don't think we're screwed just yet. Look we can talk about this later. The dragon will start tearing at the keep in a minute or two. We gotta move." he said urgently. Ralof nodded. "Right. You might as well take Gunjar's gear. He won't be needing it anymore." Leon looked over Gunjar's body for a moment before walking over and unstrapped his iron war axe. "I'm fine just the way I am. I'll take his weapon for now though." He gave the axe some experimental swings, then starting swinging it around with speed and style Ralof never saw before. "Impressive. You seem to handle a weapon quite well." he complimented. Leon continued swinging the axe as he spoke. "To be honest, I'v always been more of a sword guy." He gave the axe a flip in the air and cought it effortlessly with his hand. "But it'll do untill I get one."

"You sure you don't want his armor?" Ralof said with a raised eyebrow. "Positive. I know it's light armor, but I'd rather not sacrifice an ounce of my agility for a bit of protection. Though a pair of gauntlets wouldn't hurt I guess." Leon walked over to the gate on the right side of the room and tried to open it, with no success. "Figures." Then they heard voices from the other side. "Imperials! Quick, hide!" Leon and Ralof hid on either side of the gate as they waited for the Imperials. Leon gripped Gunjar's axe in excitment. He knew it was that bossy Imperial Captain and a lower rank soldier on the way. He was gonna enjoy this.

As the gate opened and the Imperials walked pass the two, Leon stood up and roundkicked the Captain in the back, knocking her forward off her feet. "That was for leaving a bruise on my back, bitch." Leon spat. Before the other Imperial could draw his sword, Ralof stood and charged at him shouting "Death to the Empire!" The Imperial turned in time to see Ralof bring his axe down on his neck. He fell to the floor, dead. He turned to see how Leon would fare in battle. The Captain was already on her feet, sword drawn, and charged at Leon, hellbent on maiming the one who slandered the Empire and made a fool out of her.

She swung her sword furiously at Leon, who quickly deflected the blow, then quickly spun around and swung his axe on the crest of her helmet, knocking it off. The Captain, now helmetless, turned and glared hatfully at Leon, feeling humiliated again. Leon just smirked. "Say, you look cute without that helmet. Unfortunatly, sweetheart, I'v lost all interest in you." The Captain just roaredand charged again. Leon quickly flipped his axe in the air brifely before catching it and throwing it without warning. The axe collided heavily with the Imperial's face. She fell back and did not get back up. Ralof was nothing short of impressed. "I must say, lad, your techniques are a bit unusual, but I can't argue with their results." Leon gave a short bow. "I try my best."

Leon bent down on the Captain's corpse first removing the axe from her face, then sifting threw her belongings, taking a key and her sword. "You won't mind if I takes these, do ya?" Leon said comicly waveing the items infront of her corpse, earning a chuckle from Ralof. After strapping the sword to one of the loops on his pants, he walked over to Gunjar's body and placed his axe in his right hand. He then patted the fallen Stormcloak on the chest. "Thanks for lending it to me, man." he said standing up. He looked to Ralof who gave him a respective nod. Suddenly, the roar of a dragon was heard outside and the keep trembled for a moment, almost making the duo loose their balance. "Shit. Time to go." Leon said as he walked over to the locked gate and unlocked it with the Captain's key and he and Ralof preceeded further into the keep.

The two ran down a few stairs and came into a hallway. Suddenly, the keep shook again and mass amounts of debis fell infront of them, blocking their path. "Damn it! That dragon doesn't give up easily." Ralof said exasperated. Leon looked to the door on their left. "Guess we take the detour." They entered what looked like a storeroom. They encountered two more Imperial soldiers and took them out easily. Leon realished in the irony of using one of the Imperials' own weapons against them. As they sheathed their weapons, Ralof spoke. "An old storeroom. See if you can find some potions. We might need them." "Check" Leon responded. After searching the Imperials, he found some sort of pack on one of them. He wondered if this was the kind of pack the main character of the game had to carry his/her stuff around. He also had to wonder how they were able to hold so many items, big and small. He assumed it was magic or something and left it at that.

He walked around the room, grabing whatever he could. Most were minor level potions and some alto wine bottles. Satisfied, he returned to Ralof who was waiting for him by another door that lead back into the hallway. "Done then? Let's go." As the duo continued there decent into the keep, they heard the sounds of battle not far from where they were. They quickened their pace and came to another. Ralof couldn't surpress the gasp that escaped him. "Shor's bones...it's a tourture room!" Leon was more focussed on what was happening in front of them. Two Imperials were engaged in battle with two Stormcloak soldiers. From the looks of it, the Stormcloaks were loosing. "Shit, they're in trouble. Let's go!" Leon shouted as he and Ralof charged forward, weapons ready.

The Imperial executioner was about to blast another stream of lightning at the rebels when a sout cought his ear. He turned in time to see Leon charging at him. He tried to cast his Spark spell at him, but in one quick strike, Leon severed one of his hands. The executioner screamed in pain, but Leon wasted no time and jabbed his sword upward, colliding with the man's chin and the tip of the blade exited throught the top of his skull. In a fluid motion, Leon removed his sword from the executioner's skull and swipped the sword in the air, causing the blood to shoot off to the floor. Ralof took advantege of the other Imperial's distraction and brought his axe down on him in a savage blow. With both enemies dead, Leon looked up at the two Stormcloaks. The female was scratched in a few places, but nothing serious. The male however diddn't look so good.

"Was Jarl Ulfric with you?" Ralof asked the female as Leon went over to the injured male, dug into his pack and pulled out a minor healing potion and offered it to him. With an appreciative nod, the soldier took the potion and quickly drank it. Most of his wounds healed, though a few minor ones were still present. Still, he was battle ready again. "No. I havin't seen him since the dragon attacked." the female Stormcloak said. Ralof then ran over to one of the cages. "Wait a minute. Looks like there is something behind that cage." Leon walked over and peered inside. There was a dead novice mage inside. Next to him was a spell book, a couple of minor restore magicka potions and a few scattered gold coins. Ralof tried to open the cage door, but it was locked. "Ahh...locked." He turned to Leon and gave him a few lockpicks. "See if you can get it open with some picks. We might need that gold once we get out. Grab anything useful and let's go." Ralof then ran ahead with the other two Stormcloaks. Leon then went to work on the lock. As he worked, he had already broken half the lockpicks Ralof gave him before finally getting it open. "_This is a lot harder in real life than in the game. And this lock was only Novice level._" he thought.

The first thing that his eyes were focused on after opening the cage door was the spell book. He knew it contained the Novice level Destruction spell Spark. He wondered that since he was here in his game, could he do magic? "_That'd be SO badass if I could. But I bet it's a lot more complicated than in the game. Do I even possess any magicka? Well, talking to myself in my head isn't gonna get me anywhere. Guess there's only one way to find out._" He picked up the book and opened it. He then felt this tingly feeling in his head, as though the book itself was filling it with it's knowledge. The book then began to crackle for a moment, then in a flash, turned to dust in Leon's hands. Just like that, Leon had knowledge of the Spark spell deep within his mind. "_Wow. You really DO learn the spells just by reading the books! Maby it's not as complicated as I thought._"

Of course, learning a spell and actually casting it were two different things, Leon realized. He decided to try it out now. He looked at his left hand and concentrated, trying to "equip" the spell in his hand. Then surprisingly, lightning sparks now danced about in his hand. Next, he shot his hand forward and wasin't dissapointed when a stream of lightning started shooting from his hand. He pulled back and it stopped. He looked at his hand in astonishment. "Badass!" He could use magic! Then in all the excitment, he remembered that Ralof was waiting for him up ahead probably wondering what was taking him so long. Leon quickly gathered the potions, gold, and coinpurse from the dead mage and hurried down the path to catch up with his friend.

**To be continued...**


End file.
